


Thank Gods You Aren't Dead

by TheLastDruid



Series: The Last Druid [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDruid/pseuds/TheLastDruid
Summary: After a disastrous(ly fancy) party during which a person gets murdered, the boys find comfort in each other.Part 4 of The Last Druid series.
Relationships: Aleks/Eadric, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Last Druid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578373
Kudos: 3





	Thank Gods You Aren't Dead

They head back to Aleks’ apartment, by subway. They both look and feel ridiculously out of place, in suits that cost more than Aleks made in his entire year on his own, but neither of them like cars much, and there’s something a little soothing about being able to stand in the swaying cars and just… hold Eadric’s hand, the one not sluggishly bleeding into his jacket sleeve. They don’t talk: for once, Aleks doesn’t think he could if he tried. But the panic isn’t hitting him the way he expected it would, considering the  _ dead body _ he was examining not two whole hours ago. Eadric was there. Hinete was there. He didn’t even have to open up his ritual scars. More than a lot of people in that ballroom, even if he was one of the targets, Aleks was--and is--safe.

He’s scared, still, of course, but fear is a constant thing; has been since he was a small child and only worsened since the accident. Fear is a demon he knows how to live with. For the first time in years, someone is holding his hand through it, and he lets that be his anchor.

They get home, and Aleks only turns on the dim lighting underneath the cabinetry in the kitchen, because the darkness feels quiet and too much light would feel bright and intrusive. Aleks wets a cloth and uses it to soak away the dried blood, where it’s fused the shirt and jacket to Eadric’s cut arm, and Eadric doesn’t protest Aleks unfastening his cufflinks, nor does he object when Aleks--after probably too long spent gazing at his knife where it lies on the countertop, but that isn’t a fight he wants to have after everything--gets up and goes to the bathroom; comes back with antibacterial ointment and bandages. The cuts aren’t more than scratches, barely even bleeding anymore, the bandage probably unnecessary, but… Aleks uses them anyways. The act of caring for Eadric soothes him in a way he can’t put words to, after a night of feeling less than useless.

Aleks looks at the gloves on his hands, when he’s finished; realizes they’re irreparably bloodstained, now, and strips them off. He brings Eadric’s arm up and kisses the bandage so softly, over where he knows there are already new scars replacing the ones healed over at the club.

“I’m okay,” he says, not really thinking when he says it. As soon as the words leave his lips, though, they feel right. That feels like what he thinks Eadric needs to hear. He repeats himself, voice stronger this time: “I’m okay. Nobody hurt me; you didn’t let them. I’m okay.”

It does seem to help. The touch, Aleks’ reminders that he’s here and whole, they both soothe some of Eadric’s anxiety. Not enough, though; his shoulders are still squared with tension. Inhaling, Eadric mutters, “You’re in danger, fucking... all the time? What happens the one time I’m not there?”

Aleks… doesn’t have an answer, for that. Hasn’t yet been able to face the fear he has, growing stronger by the hour, that one day he’s going to have to go somewhere Eadric can’t follow. It isn’t something he can look at--not tonight, not any time soon. But especially not now, after too many old memories brought back to the surface.

Instead, he takes a steadying breath and says, “Then we deal with that when we come to it? I’m not actually some damsel in distress, Eadric, I did manage to take care of myself until now. And I kind of signed up for danger, because it was that or the apocalypse. It wasn’t tonight, though. I’m okay, and I’m safe, and nobody we know got hurt--I mean, your arm nonewithstanding.”  _ Nonewithstanding _ , he’s still talking like he’s-- Aleks shakes his head, a little, to nip that in the bud.

“Fuck. I didn’t mean you can’t like, take care of yourself? Shit. I just — I need to be there when I can, I need to know you’re okay. If shit happens and I didn’t do everything I could to protect you? I... I don’t know what I’d do.”

Eadric is being unnervingly earnest, words rushed and uneasy through his honesty. He hesitates before running his hands down Aleks’ arms.

“Just fucking got you, and it feels like I could lose you any goddamn second.”

There isn't any truthful reassurance Aleks can offer him, and he really  _ will _ panic if he thinks for too long about that. He shoves the thought away, a rejection that feels almost physical, and instead he carefully lets his hands come up to rest on Eadric's chest.

"I'm here," is what he says, and he lets his thumbs stroke over the lapels of the suit. Leans in to kiss Eadric's cheek, softly, and then can't seem to stop touching him--he carefully undoes the intricate knot he tied, earlier; undoes the first couple of buttons of Eadric's shirt like it will help Eadric breathe easy. "I'm here, you're here, okay? I'm fine."

Eadric doesn’t take his own hands away until it’s to aid in removing the suit. Suddenly, the jacket hits the floor, the shirt, his mask; Eadric seems to want it all off immediately. It's the mask that clues Aleks in that maybe this isn't just a violent rejection of the suit itself, which Eadric has made no secret of hating, or the idea that the whole thing feels tainted with the events of the past evening--a sentiment Aleks understands. He isn't quite sure what to do with this urgency, but it--he's tentatively hopeful, if confused, when he asks, "Kiss me?" 

If Eadric is initiating something--Aleks doesn't want to assume, but  _ if _ \-- Aleks is more than happy to go with it. To let Eadric take care of him, when Eadric's care feels the opposite of stifling. It's novel and intriguing and-- but. Only if that's really what's happening.

If the vehemence in Eadric’s kiss is any indication, it definitely is. He wraps his hands around Aleks’ hips and deepens it on contact, growling a little. It almost sounds angry, enough so to worry Aleks, but Eadric breaks away and says, “I want you,” which puts that sound in a whole other context. Aleks might gasp, which is embarrassing but also his heart is beating hard enough in his chest that he barely hears himself and  _ fuck _ that's too hot for him to really care. He lets Eadric back him up against the kitchen counter; swallows hard as he pulls his own tie from around his neck in quick, jerky movements, then lets it fall to the floor.

"You wanna shred this suit?" he blurts out, flushed high up on his cheekbones but too into the idea to really notice.

“ _ Fuck _ yes.” An invitation was all he needed; Eadric’s claws rake through the fabric, dissolving the seams with a flick of the wrist and creating ragged strips of the suiting fabric. He pulls the tattered jacket off and hurls it to the floor with no small degree of malicious satisfaction.

“Can I touch you? Kiss you? I need to. I want you so fucking badly.”

The dress shirt joins the jacket in pieces on the floor. Eadric’s claws hardly graze him, he’s so careful even in his ardour, but the promise of them alerts Aleks’ nerves to inevitable sensation. He shudders, grips the cheap countertop, spreads his legs to accommodate Eadric between them.

"Yeah. Yeah, baby, anything. Fuck. Anything you want, it's yours, I'm yours, oh god please shut me up--"

He doesn’t. Eadric kisses him like he can’t bear not to be, but not his lips — Eadric’s hot mouth roams down his neck, across his collarbones, along his chest and stomach. He’s on his knees within moments of receiving a go-ahead, hooking his claws into Aleks’ waistband. The belt is discarded, his fly yanked open. The claws don’t retract until his slacks are dealt with.

Clearly, no part of this suit is going to be salvageable. That’s how Eadric wants it.

_ Oh, fuck. Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _.  _ Aleks might be saying that out loud; he isn't sure. He  _ is _ sure he's gripping the countertop white-knuckled; is sure he's never gotten hard this fast in his  _ life _ . "How the fuck do you  _ do _ this to me?" he asks, voice nearly strangled with arousal, hips jerking a little involuntarily forwards at the sight of Eadric on his knees.

Eadric groans a little, nuzzling Aleks’ thigh and licking a stripe up along the inside. He divests Aleks of his boxer-briefs, the only article of clothing he deigns to preserve, and wraps a hand around the shaft.

“Want you to fuck my throat so hard I can’t speak,” Eadric implores him, lips parting over the head of his cock.

"Oh my  _ god _ ," Aleks chokes out, hips stuttering forward without his permission, almost less because of the sensation than from the sheer fact that Eadric asking for things  _ does shit _ to him. "If that's what you want,  _ fuck _ , Eadric, gorgeous, I want you so fuckin' bad--"

He descends on Aleks’ cock, in control for the moment while his tongue traces the crown. Eadric swallows, welcomes him down his throat, makes this needy little sound that reminds Aleks of his pleas. Eadric rests his hands against Aleks’ ass and encourages him to sink into the heat of his mouth, and Aleks wants to be careful, wants to be sweet and gentle, but he couldn't stop his hips from snapping forward if he  _ tried _ . He  _ does _ try, because he's painfully aware that this is only the third time Eadric's done this: he should try and go slower, be more considerate, but Eadric has this look on his face like he gets when he's begging and he runs so hot and his throat, when he swallows, is so--  _ Fuck _ \--

Eadric’s moan is desperate and muffled and feels so fucking good around Aleks. He remembers how to breathe, and that’s more than enough to keep him from pulling away or asking to stop. He chokes once, and his response to it is to redouble his efforts to take Aleks to the hilt.

Aleks gives up on trying to think, because his boyfriend is moaning while choking on his dick and it's probably the hottest thing he's ever experienced ever. Maybe the hottest thing  _ anyone's _ ever experienced, Aleks would be willing to put bets on it. He grips the edge of the counter so hard he thinks he might crack it and his hips buck forward, setting a stuttering rhythm, using Eadric's throat even as he forces himself to bite out the words, " _ Fuck _ , lemme-- lemme know if you need to slow-- slow do-own, fucking  _ hell _ \--"

Encouraging hands palm his ass appreciatively, and Aleks has to assume that’s as good of an agreement he’s gonna get. Eadric is stubborn,  _ wants _ to be tested. He manages to open his eyes to gaze up at Aleks, vision swimming a little but he’s so intent; it’s like he can’t fathom anything hotter than this, either. It's that tiny note of defiance in his gaze that steels Aleks' resolve; gives him the confidence to bring his hand up to fist painfully tight in Eadric's hair, to use his grip to hold Eadric in place while he draws back and then, without warning, thrusts back into Eadric's mouth.

“ _ Mngh _ —“

For the love of fuck, it’s like Aleks just rewarded him. Eadric’s fingers dig in hungrily and he makes his jaw drop wider, giving Aleks a warm place to rut into. Aleks gives up on trying to make sense of it, all at once--he makes a noise that desperately wants to be a growl, low in his throat, and he brings his right hand up to join the left in the hard grip he has on Eadric's hair. His cock twitches against Eadric's tongue, where he's buried in Eadric's spasming throat, and it feels _so_ _much_ _better_ than it has any right to. 

Aleks sets a brutal pace, the muscles of his stomach tensing, using his grip to move Eadric where he wants him. Sometimes that's in one place, so he can hear Eadric moan like he's being paid for this whenever Aleks draws his cock back. Other times he forces Eadric to take him to the hilt and just holds him down, until his throat is working desperately and the muscles in his shoulders tense and jerk on instinct as Eadric struggles with the reflex to draw away. He doesn't even close his mouth when Aleks lets him off to breathe,  _ fuck _ .

“You can come on my face,” Eadric pants, licking his lips absently. “Or in my mouth, I don’t fucking care, I want to make you —“

"D'you wanna fuck me?" Aleks interrupts, chest heaving. "I'll come. I will. Bet you wouldn't even have to touch me, fuck, usually that takes way more time but I'm so fucking close, I bet I could. I want you to, I want you to fuck me, c'mon. Please?" And maybe he  _ says _ that, but it almost… it barely feels like begging. It just feels like what he says to be polite, to maybe tease, because he's the one smirking faintly with his hands in Eadric's hair and Eadric's the one on his knees, looking up at him like maybe he's a god.

Eadric bites back a whimper, manages to turn it into a moan Aleks might not have heard if he didn’t know that sound like his favourite song. “Bed, then, not here — Gods I want to. I, fuck.”

His knees shake when he stands. They probably hurt, but it matters so little that he doesn’t even react, much less mention it. Eadric rubs his face briefly against Aleks’ chest, then backs up with his hands still greedily running over him, bringing Aleks with him towards the bed. Aleks goes easy; flips them around so that when his back hits the mattress, Eadric's overtop of him, just like the first time. 

Aleks grins as he reaches up to squeeze Eadric's cock through his pants, as he rubs and grinds his palm against the straining fabric. 

"Forgetting something?" he teases.

“I’m gonna fucking destroy these,” Eadric curses, quickly going to remove them. He quite literally throws them across the room, and fuck, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath those pants. Aleks' brain might go completely blank, for a second, trying to process how _unfathomably_ _hot_ that is.

" _ Oh my god _ ," he settles on, breathless and awed. Did Eadric think maybe they could fuck at the gala? Maybe after, if they could have gone back to Hinete's; Aleks was so certain she would love to see them both all dressed up. No, Eadric probably just had realized too late that boxers didn't fit well under tailored suits and hadn't had time to grab anything else, but-- Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Aleks thinks of Eadric begging to come, of Hinete calling Eadric her slut while he was wearing her underwear, and god that wasn't something he'd really thought of as hot before but  _ now _ \--

Aleks has  _ no idea _ how to say any of that without absolutely  _ mortifying _ Eadric, but it's  _ really fucking hot _ . He's probably been staring too long already, though, so instead of trying to parse it out into words he just swears, " _ Fuck _ yes," and drags Eadric down into a mind-blowing kiss.

Blindly, Eadric gropes about for the lube. He isn’t willing to break from the kiss, doesn’t want to lose any point of contact if he doesn’t have to. The bottle isn’t far, it never is, and they’ll need a new one soon with how frequently they fuck. He opens it, warms the slick on his palms. Aleks opens up on his fingers easily.

“Tell me when,” Eadric begs him between hungry kisses. Aleks shudders all over, lets himself keen and moan as he fucks himself on Eadric's fingers. Eadric is a fast learner, and Aleks doesn't think it would be an exaggeration to say he's been  _ devoted _ in this particular study.

Aleks gives his hair an appreciative tug, hips jerking as Eadric's fingers twist, and lets his satisfaction seep into his voice when he groans, praises, " _ Mngh _ , but you're so  _ good _ at that…"

It’s wild, that Eadric can do and say the most lustful things, but still fall apart when he’s complimented. He goes red, buries his face against Aleks’ neck.

“Want to make everything so fucking good for you...”

"You are," Aleks tells him, earnest and easy and unfiltered, "You are, fuck, curl your-- Fuck,  _ fuck _ …!"

“You sound so goddamn good,” Eadric sighs, shaky and heady. He keeps his fingers curled just so, fucks against his prostate with ever-increasing frequency. Aleks is suddenly, blindingly aware that he's about to come; only just barely manages to grasp Eadric's wrist in a shaking hand to still him as he rides out a crest of pleasure that threatens to tip him over the edge.

" _ Wait _ ," he gasps out, reaching for Eadric blindly as his vision clears, keeping him close, trying to show him without words in the few seconds it takes to gets his brain back online that he is having  _ the opposite _ of a problem with what Eadric is doing, "You're good, oh god you're good, I'm gonna come, I want you to fuck me,  _ gods _ ,  _ Eadric _ ."

“Tell me you’re ready? Fuck, please, I need you to be ready, I want — I need you, fuck...”

And in spite of this, Eadric’s fingers are close, like they could slip back inside and finish Aleks that way if he changes his mind.

" _ Yes _ ." Aleks laughs a little, not mocking or unkind, just--stunned. Awed. Amazed. " _ Yes _ , Eadric, fuck me, do it, I want it--I'm gonna come real quick but I'll be good 's long as you don't touch my dick after, fuck me  _ now. _ "

Eadric slicks himself with naked desperation. “Fuck, thank you.”

And then he’s hitching Aleks’ legs up a little, pressing into him, enveloping his cock in Aleks’ heat and Eadric groans like no one’s ever done him such a kindness. He’s gentle but he isn’t slow, he thrusts into Aleks and wraps his hands around his hips. Aleks melts utterly, blissful, even though he's hot and hard and aching for his end--he doesn't care about that, he cares about Eadric's hands on him. The way he can twine his fingers in Eadric's hair and tilt his own head back and pant through the pleasure building between his hips, savouring it, savouring the closeness. Making it last.

Belatedly he realizes Eadric  _ thanked him _ for this, earnest and unfiltered. It makes something clench in his ribcage and he grabs onto it desperately even as he refuses to put a name to it. He runs his hands down over Eadric's shoulders, his arms, his chest, and the contact is his whole world, it's everything.

Aleks’ legs are pushed back just a little, just enough to give Eadric enough leeway to kiss him again. It’s eager, hot, and he’s too breathless to maintain it but that doesn’t matter. He’s touching Aleks, fucking him, taking and giving in equal measure. Something about that never stops being novel, never stops being incredible and vibrant and so perfect it's almost cutting, in the best possible way. Aleks wraps his legs around Eadric's hips, even though that means the angle isn't perfect, because it means he gets to kiss Eadric's face, his jaw, his neck; means he can tangle his hands up in Eadric's hair and give gentle tugs. Means they're pressed up chest to chest, heart to rapidly-beating heart, close contact and needy panting and getting to watch Eadric's face and see something like  _ wonder _ there.

In one of Hinete's bodice rippers, Aleks thinks, they would call this making love.

“I wanna touch you,” Eadric murmurs. He sounds thoroughly wrecked, lost in this with no intention of finding his way back to solid ground. “That too much? Want you to come, fuck.”

"Yeah, if you wanna?" Aleks is just as breathless, on cloud nine. Everything feels amazing. Sex is amazing.  _ Eadric _ is amazing. "Jus'--  _ haah _ . Jus' stop, after I do? Stop touching me, I mean, you can fuck me til you finish. I want you to. I want that." Wants the way he's physically tethered to Eadric, afterwards, while Eadric purrs at him and kisses him slow and  _ fuck _ , Aleks isn't used to  _ feeling _ things while also being so goddamned turned on. What even is that? What does that even mean? But he's too caught up in it to hold onto that thought; too easily swept away on the current to care about the answer if it means he gets that end result.

“Yeah — anything,” Eadric moans, and with Aleks’ permission, he wraps a hand softly around his cock. He doesn’t just stroke Aleks while he fucks him, he seems to have priorities apart from efficiency. He twists his hand a little, teases the glans, gives the lightest squeeze to the base — Eadric is just  _ enjoying _ touching. It's so goddamned  _ nice _ , and as little as he usually cares about reaching climax, as little heed as he usually pays to denial, orgasm approaches Aleks fast and hard. 

He can see it coming and he welcomes it, lets it subsume him like an undertow, and it's fucking  _ perfect _ , it's  _ glorious _ . His hips stutter up into Eadric's hand and he slicks both their stomachs with his release, spurts that seem to go on for ages because Eadric fucks him steadily through it. Aleks comes back to his senses to Eadric looking down at him with open adoration; unclenches his own fingers to find that Eadric let him come while holding his goddamn  _ hand _ .

Eadric doesn’t last very much longer. He honestly probably could have come from Aleks taking his mouth; this is so fucking good for him, too much to last through. The familiar swell locks them together and Eadric pants Aleks’ name, coming deep inside of him.

Strength just leaves him, but Eadric is careful not to crush Aleks under him. He plants long, slow kisses over his neck and his lips, holding onto Aleks while regaining his faculties. Keeping Aleks so close slows the process.

Aleks pulls Eadric more firmly onto his chest--like Eadric weighs barely anything, for all his lank. He strokes Eadric's back and gasps for breath, staring at the ceiling feeling exhausted and sated and… fuck. Happy? For all that the night is starting to catch up with him now, familiar anxiety creeping back in at the edges of his mind, he's actually  _ happy _ . 

And he gently strokes through Eadric's hair, fingers absently untangling any knots he may have caused, and Eadric just breathes against him and Aleks just…  _ lets _ himself be.

He doesn't sleep for very long, he doesn't think--he must have remembered to take his glasses off at some point during the act, or when he fell asleep, or maybe Eadric took them off for him? The thought makes that  _ thing _ in Aleks' chest go a little squirmy-weird--because when he wakes up the world still seems fairly dim outside his blinds. It doesn't feel like it was great sleep, because Aleks is still tired, but at least he didn't dream--a fact that some small part of him attributes to the warm body beside him. He doesn't know exactly what time it is, since it's too blurry for him to see the time on the stove clock, and his phone is in the pocket of his shredded pants in the kitchen. The thought makes him flush.

Eadric isn't on top of him, inside him, anymore, but he's stopped doing that thing he does where he rolls himself to the very opposite edge of the bed and sleeps hunched in on himself like a kicked dog, which is good for a lot of reasons. The main one being that Eadric looking like a kicked  _ anything _ , even or maybe  _ especially _ in his sleep, is completely and utterly agonizing, makes Aleks feel like someone is stabbing him in the chest. The kinder flipside to this is that Aleks  _ loves _ when Eadric is touchy, or maybe even--dare he say it-- _ cuddly _ . He's tried not to draw attention to it, in case Eadric shutters up and  _ stops _ , gods forbid, but it's just. It's so fucking nice. It's so  _ fucking _ nice when Eadric nuzzles at his chest, his neck; when Eadric holds his hand or loops his arms around Aleks's waist, distracted enough to be unselfconscious with it. One time he even let Aleks stick freezing hands up the front of his shirt; covered them with his own, even, and let Aleks sap his body heat even if first he jumped about half a mile in the air like a startled cat and swore, "Mother _ fucker _ , you are  _ frigid _ !" That was so funny. And so good. Holy shit, Aleks is such a sap.

But it's so good. Eadric has an arm and a leg slung over him; is sleeping with his head pillowed on Aleks' bony shoulder and breathing into the crook of his neck. It's been going on long enough that Aleks' brain doesn't register it as a tickle, just humidity and heat.

Things Aleks' brain  _ does _ register, after some curious consideration: He feels empty, not in an achy way but in a  _ hungry _ way. He's still kind of horny. Also, Eadric has morning wood, which presents a lot of interesting opportunities. Aleks almost reaches for him, vague and half-formed ideas of rolling him over and riding him starting to take place in his head, but Eadric's voice in his head saying  _ 'don't fuck around with consent _ ' stops him cold.

He hesitates; goes with the safer option of rolling his shoulder until Eadric's head falls back and then kissing him awake. Because fuck morning breath. He teases at Eadric's lips while Eadric's eyelids flutter, then open, then focus blearily; worries at the lower one gently with his teeth until Eadric makes an inquisitive, if sleepy, noise against his mouth.

Aleks draws back just enough to speak; figures he's probably safe to run a hand up Eadric's inner thigh.

"I, uh, I wanted to wake you up by riding you, or maybe blowing you? But I wasn't sure if that was allowed. So I woke you up to ask." Belatedly, he adds, "G'morning."

“G’morning?” Eadric manages not to stammer; he’s still waking up. Aleks’ lips are still gently tempting him, and he tries to follow them. He manages to kiss him for another few seconds before the full impact of what Aleks said hits him.

“Oh fuck. Uh — yeah, we can... Yeah.”

Aleks gazes at him, concerned and searching. "Uh… we don't have to, though? Like it's-- fuck, sorry, I thought… sorry." He draws back, kicking himself a little,  _ definitely _ glad he asked.

“No!” Eadric runs a hand up into Aleks’ hair. “Caught off guard, fuck, I definitely want to?”

Aleks relaxes into the hand, chews his lip a little while he thinks. Then rolls them both over so Eadric's on his back and he can straddle Eadric's lap.

"Okay," he says, and then because it hasn't occurred to him until now but the idea seems logical, he continues by blurting out a litany of permissions: "If you ever want to, like, start something, while I'm asleep? You can. I mean, like if you want to use your mouth, or hands, or finger me, that would be fun. C'n fuck me if I'm prepped, even? Just don't hold me down? And if I'm drunk or something, not that I think I wanna drink again for ages, but like. If I start getting handsy, and you wanna fool around, that's okay. If you wanna. And you can kiss me whenever. Hold me whenever, that's good, I like that so fucking much. Do you want me to shower first now or--?"

Absently, he realizes he's been grinding on Eadric while he talks. Eadric's cock against his feels fantastic, fuck, how did he not notice this sooner? He almost forgets to check Eadric's face for some sort of response.

His pupils are blown wide, watching Aleks in stunned lust. Eadric starts nodding, but it’s hard to tell how well he’s listening. He’s a little caught up in the feeling of Aleks against his cock.

“Stay,” he murmurs, a little breathless. “Want you, holy shit.”

Aleks nods, sliding his hands up Eadric's stomach and chest. If Eadric doesn't think it's gross, then fuck, whatever. Aleks pauses, though, when he realizes probably too late that searching for a smallish, clear bottle whilst half-blind isn't going to get him very far very fast. 

"Uh, wait, where's the lube? Oh, uh, do you want your mask back, or do you want me to get the blindfold? Also, do you know where my glasses are?"

_ Suave _ ,  _ Aleks. A++. _

Eadric rolls his eyes, the beginnings of a smirk on his face. “Not getting up for fucking anything, right now. Glasses are right here, one sec...”

He seeks them out up by the bookshelf that doubles as a nightstand. Dangling them off one finger, he offers them to Aleks. Aleks takes them; kisses the smirk because he might like that smirk more than any expression he's ever seen on Eadric's face, and informs him seriously while he jams the glasses on his face, "You have weird priorities. Lube is more important than being able to see."

“Fuck you, I’m trying to be helpful,” Eadric snorts. He draws Aleks down and meets him halfway, sitting up slightly to catch his lips. Aleks can feel him waking up through the kiss, interest steadily alerting Eadric to his warmth and arousal. Aleks sighs against him, lips parting easily; slides his hands into Eadric's hair, then has to untangle one so he can brace himself properly. He had more to say, he was sure of it, but fuck if he can remember right now, if he wants to break this bubble of heat and desire they're both floating in.

Both of them gasp, softly, when the head of Eadric's cock catches gently on Aleks' rim. Nothing could provide greater incentive to find the lube than that; Eadric takes a look around to find where they’d left it on the bed, pops open the cap.

“Want me to prep you?” Eadric murmurs. Aleks blinks, a little, thinking it over.

“Don’t have to?” he says, “Can if you wanna, I mean, ‘m not complaining, but I’m still good? Just, uh, use it on yourself? Or I can? Fuck, why does anybody ever let me open my mouth.” He shifts himself downwards, as much as he’s able to without giving up any friction; toys gently with Eadric’s nipples while he busies his lips at Eadric’s throat.

“I like your mouth,” Eadric murmurs, tilting his head a little as he buries a hand in Aleks’ hair. He encourages Aleks to lift his hips with reluctance, only does it to liberally slick his cock.

Aleks sinks down onto him, slow and careful but without pain or even discomfort. He can’t stop himself from letting out a sigh of satisfaction, once he’s taken Eadric into him completely.

“I just fuckin’  _ bet _ you do,” he says, breathless and grinning and maybe a little tiny bit smug. Makes up for it by continuing, almost reverently, “ _ Fuck _ you feel good,” as he starts to rock his hips in small circles, a slow grind.

That smug tone must do something to Eadric. He shudders a little and grins lazily.

“Gods, yes... Fuck, Aleks,” Eadric hisses, moves with him to meet Aleks’ hips. His hands run up Aleks’ thighs. “You’re fucking amazing?”

Aleks shudders. Flushes. Leans back down to kiss him because he doesn’t know what to say to that, not even a little, but fuck, he  _ likes _ that Eadric thinks so. So much more than he wants to admit, even to himself. Their movements slow while they’re both caught up in the kiss, but it doesn’t detract from the heat. This feels lazy and casual in its intimacy, like they have all the time in the world and an endless fount of affection between them.

Aleks sighs into Eadric’s mouth, thrumming with satisfaction in every nerve. He runs his hands over Eadric’s arms, his shoulders; settles back to pick up a faster pace.

“I  _ can _ come untouched,” he says, flushing, the tiniest bit embarrassed but mostly too turned on to care. He makes it into a challenge, just a little one, because Eadric seems to like those: “I want to. If you can make me.”

“Oh, holy fuck,” Eadric breathes, and he’s clearly willing to rise to the occasion. He rolls his hips and kisses Aleks firmly, building the pace and the friction and the heat until he’s found a rhythm he likes, one that makes Aleks’ breath hitch.

Aleks loses concentration, a bit. Lets Eadric suck on his tongue and just shivers through the sensation--it’s good, it’s  _ really fucking good _ , he’s just. Also suddenly not sure where to put his hands? It hits him as he grinds down against Eadric--moaning through it because  _ goddamn, fuck, Eadric, yes _ \--that the lazy atmosphere, the sweetness, it isn’t something he’s really experienced before. And it’s  _ so, so _ good but also leaves him at a bit of a loss--what does he do, if he’s not meant to be putting on a show or putting himself at Eadric’s service? Is just… riding Eadric, chasing his own pleasure, is that going to be  _ enough _ ?

It genuinely seems to be. Eadric’s hips rock, fucking him thoroughly and enjoying every second of it. He sighs, moans, doesn’t ask for anything more. Aleks reaches out without thinking, touching Eadric’s cheek, then brings both hands down to grip Eadric’s wrists and get Eadric’s hands on his body, a little surprised by how much he wants to get Eadric’s hand on his cock but content to drag it out. He wants Eadric’s hands on him in general, though, because the sheer joy of contact has yet to stop being thrilling and incredible.

“Talk to me,” Aleks says, breathless and shivering and yet somehow it still feels like an order and not a plea. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I wanna see you come,” Eadric answers, breathless. “You’re fucking gorgeous when you come, I want to make you, wanna see how it looks when you come without me touching...”

Aleks groans, through a smile, nodding even as he flushes because fuck that's sweet and hot and maybe he's saying it during sex but Eadric called him  _ gorgeous _ . "I-I will, I…  _ fffuck _ , I want that, you're gonna make me. Might go faster if you wanna get on top?" Aleks clenches down around him as he says it, breaking pace and grinding down, because that last thrust was at a good fucking angle and he wants to savour the jolts if pleasure sparking up his spine.

Eadric brings him close and flips them over, bringing one of Aleks’ legs up to keep the angle steady. His head falls forward, resting briefly against Aleks’ neck, and he feels Eadric’s blissful sigh even more than he hears it. With more control from here, Eadric drives into him and moans.

“Gonna, at this rate...”

Aleks arches, moans back. Isn’t  _ quite _ there yet, though, so what he breathes out as he uses his limited flexibility to hook one leg over Eadric’s shoulder is, “N-not yet, gorgeous, c’mon, you can hold out for me. I know you can. It’ll be worth it, right?”

“Yes,” Eadric hisses, and he  _ can _ , he can hold back as long as Aleks needs him to. He tilts Aleks’ hips, encouraging, and his cock drags against his prostate every time he thrusts inside.

Aleks keens at that, purely reflexive; flushes all the way up to his ears and down his chest at the noise but tilts his hips up into it because  _ fuck, yes, that’s so good _ . He might say so. He reaches up to grab onto the headboard, fists his other hand in the sheets, tilts his head back with his eyes shut tight and gives in to the surge and ebb of pleasure, moaning through it.

When Aleks spills between them, it’s like he just performed a miracle. Eadric groans in awe, in gratitude, mumbles things like ‘fucking beautiful’ and ‘thank you’. He clings to Aleks through his climax and swears a blue streak until it fades. Aleks strokes his hair, sensitive but in a shivery way that just leaves him… aware. Cognizant of every square inch of contact between them, the soft velvet of Eadric’s fur and the heat of his body. Aleks shuts his eyes and commits the moment to memory. It’s humbling, in a way, how many of those the people around him have given him lately. How many  _ Eadric _ has given him.

There’s calming quiet, just the sound of breathing and rumbling in Eadric’s chest for a moment.

“... Mm... In future, you can do that,” Eadric hums, purring through his words. “Like, you can wake me up like that or start when I’m asleep, it’s. It’s all good, by me.”

Aleks kisses him in response. Takes the chance while Eadric’s face is uncovered to do that as much as possible, because he could genuinely, hand on his heart, stay like this forever.

They’ll have to get up and face the world eventually, of course, but. He wants this while he can have it.


End file.
